Broken Memories and Forgotten Family
by PadFootWasHere
Summary: Sequel to Twist in the Story, Set during the first X-men movie. Cora, Victor, and Remy finally find James, But will he remember them? Will Cora find more unwanted competition in Jean? And how will the Pack and The X-men Work out their differences, find out this and more in this installment of the Twist series... OFC, WARNINGS:darkhumor/humor,romance,lots of cursing,and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Memories and Forgotten Family

**Disclaimer **I do not own x-men or any of the movies/plots/dialog/comics just my own twists on them.

_'Animal speak'_

"Human speak"

**"Other languages"**

_/memories/_

**A/N:**_ In dialogue the way things are written is the way they're meant to be written, it's not my bad grammar skills, that's the way the character speaks. Victor, Cora and Remy all look relatively the same, meaning Victor doesn't look like a crazed Wildman… lol_

Chapter 1: Hunting for Family

Cora groaned and shook Remy's shoulder again, Victor was gonna kill them, they were _so_ late! "Remy wake up!" The Cajun just grunted and rolled away from the feral. A scowl crawled its way across the girls face, "Get up now!" Cora grabbed Remy's Pillow and whacked him with it repetitively until he finally rolled off the bed in his efforts to get away.

The red eyed mutant glared at Cora from the opposite side of the bed, "I'm up gosse(1)."

Cora smirked, "good then you can go take a shower and make yerself pretty, we're late." Cora walked into the living room of their current apartment, just as she heard the bathroom door slam shut. She picked up her book from earlier and flopped onto the rug with her dog and two cats, her snake coiled delicately around her shoulders.

Thirty minutes later Remy emerged from the bedroom, clothed and towel drying his hair. "What are we late fo' Cher?

"We got information early this morning about a man in Laughlin City whose been dominating the cage fights at a local bar… It's not much, but it's something." Remy nodded and they packed up heading for the beat up truck just outside their room.

* * *

Remy stood in the snowy parking lot outside the bar, hood up and watching the people move from their vehicles to the bar. A semi pulled up and a petite girl hopped out of the passenger seat, Remy was surprised that he couldn't seem to look away from the pretty brown eyed girl.

She walked passed him and glanced at him for only a moment, but her eyes widened when she did and he felt his whole body heat up at the excited and surprised look on her pretty round face. He pulled his face further into his hood hiding his glowing red eyes, but not his smirk. She didn't say anything but wandered passed him and into the bar.

He pulled out his cell and called Cora, "Cher dere's a girl I wanna keep an eye on…"

Cora scoffed into her side of the line, "There's always a girl Remy." She rolled her mismatched eyes, "Just come in casually and start a poker game. No stunts, Keep it low key."

Remy smirked at his best friend through the phone, "Understood Cher."

* * *

Cora sat against the wall at the top of the stands watching man after man get pounded to a pulp, by James. She was absolutely thrilled that she had found him but she was terrified to confront him. He wouldn't remember her, she was sure of that… Did he even want to remember her? That was what scared her the most.

A man in cargo's and a red flannel shirt was dragged out of the cage and James went back to smoking his cheap cigar off to one side. She chuckled softly, some things never changed. She flipped open her cell and called Victor, "Alpha, It's him."

Victor smirked and replied, "Good."

Cora nodded mostly to herself since he obviously couldn't see her, "I'll keep eyes on him for now if I lose him I'll call you and you can move in."

Victor sighed at his cub through the phone, "Cub you can't avoid this forever. Eventually you're gonna have to face facts, he probably doesn't remember us."

Cora bit her tongue harshly in an effort to stave off her tears, "I-I know…" they both hung up and Cora watched James destroy the new challenger in only a few hits…

* * *

Cora was furious, she had lost him. Somewhere amongst the chaos caused by the gamblers who had bet on the fights and the bar owner trying to shoot people with his shot gun… she had lost track of James and he had left. She snarled and pulled out her phone, Remy placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We lost him Vic… There was a fight and I lost track of him. He probably hasn't gone far … you might still be able to catch up to him."

Victor growled into the phone, "Dammit cub, I trained you better then that…" Cora dropped her head in shame, knowing that what her alpha said was true…

"I'm sorry Sabertooth…"

Victor growled a sigh, "I'll find him cub. Keep your phone close by."

He hung up and Cora closed her phone and bit her lip. Remy squeezed her shoulder and led her back to their truck, Apollo in the back with Pan and Rasta curled up at his side. The large dog blinked at her _'Don't fret Vixen you'll find your mate.'_

Cora blushed at her dog, "He's NOT my mate!" she replied hotly, stomping over to the passenger door and climbing in, making sure to slam the door after her.

* * *

Victor watched as his brother stopped his truck and let the girl catch up and climb in. He still had a soft spot for girls in trouble it seemed he continued to follow them. A tree fell into the road with a simple push, maybe not the best way to get his brothers attention but it would suffice. James flew through the windshield and the girl seemed fine just a bit shook up. James staggered to his feet and back to the demolished truck, "You alright?" the girl stared out the cracked glass and watched in shock as the massive gash on Logan's forehead knit back together. "Kid are you alright?"

"I'm stuck!" she shouted her southern accented voice tinged with panic. James went to round the truck only to stop dead at the sight of the fractured stump; He looked around and scented the air, releasing his claws. Moments later he was tackled into the snow by a slightly larger form and pinned. The large man smelled of wild cat and something irritatingly familiar that he just couldn't place from his broken and disjointed memories, it was absolutely infuriating.

He ignored the low growling voice that told him to submit and gave into the louder snarling one that roared angrily for him to fight! He kicked the man off and they both tumbled into a snow drift , The man snarled at him and James snarled back, the man grabbed him and threw him into a tree.

Victor really didn't want to fight Jimmy and he knew Cora would be furious with him, but he knew that Jimmy would fight and refuse to submit they had been apart for too long he didn't remember how a pack functioned; hell he didn't remember that they _were_ pack. James got up and lunged at him and Victor smacked him across the head with a heavy tree branch, then winced when his little brother flew through the air and landed with a heavy thunk on the hood of his ruined truck, Maybe he'd hit him a bit harder than necessary…

Just as he was going to wake him a black jet landed in the clearing and a red laser like beam, that was far to reminiscent of Deadpool for his comfort, was shot at him. Reflexively he jumped away and into the trees, watching as the girl and his brother were hauled away from the crash, just before it exploded… Oops. If he'd been paying better attention he probably would have smelled the leaking gas…

He watched the pair of mutants lead the scared girl into the jet, He looked at the jet carefully, taking in the large X on its side, then the mutants Uniforms… the X-men. The Jet closed up and lifted into the sky and Victor pulled out his phone, "Cajun? Yeah, I lost him. But I know where he's headed come pick me up."

"Yes sir." The red eyed mutant responded, after he got directions and hung up. Remy glanced over at Cora who was sitting in her seat with her knees pulled to her chest fingering Wolverines dog tags. He reached over and playfully tugged one of Cora's messy braids to get her attention. "We've gotta go get Saber tooth Cher." Cora nodded and slid into the middle seat instead of the passenger one so her alpha would have room.

"They got in another fight huh?" Remy nodded with a little grin, it was always amusing how well she knew the brothers. Always knew just what to say and which buttons to press to get her desired reactions… even knew how they would react to things, situations. It definitely came in handy.

Remy slowed the car and Victor climbed in. Cora automatically cuddled up to him a whimper building in her throat and mumbles of sorry on her lips. Victor wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, "I'm not angry with you cub, I. shouldn't have snapped like that." He didn't apologize, but he didn't need to admitting he was wrong was enough to make Cora relax.

She sighed and melted into his side before reaching up and flicking his cheek. An irritated spark entering her violet/ green mismatched eyes, "How many times are we gonna have to go through this before you realize that charging in head first, fists flying is not the way to handle your brother?"

Victor just grinned sheepishly.

* * *

Wolverine stared at the wheelchair bound man, "Where am I?" He glanced around the room checking for exits.

The man smiled, "Westchester, New York." He watched the young looking mutant for a moment before continuing, "You were attacked. My people brought you here for medical attention-"

"I don't need medical attention."

The elder man nodded in a placating manner, "Yes, of course."

"Where's the girl?" the feral man finally asked after a moment of thought.

"Rouge? She's here, she's fine."

Wolverine gave the man an incredulous look, "Really?"

The door opened and James turned to look as the professor spoke, "Ah, Logan I would like you to meet Ororo Munroe, also called Storm. And this is Scott Summers, also called Cyclops." Both mutants greeted him, Scott reaching out a hand politely and James just staring at him. "They saved your life." James had to fight the sarcastic 'no they didn't' from escaping his mouth. The Pretty red head he had unintentionally attacked when he woke earlier walked in then, stepping around Scott and moving over to the professor. "And I believe you've already met Dr. Jean Grey. You're in my school for the gifted, a school for mutants." Wolverine looked from Jean back to the professor, "You'll be safe from Magneto here."

The feral mutant raised an eyebrow, "What the hell's a Magneto?"

"A very powerful mutant who believes a war is brewing between mutants and the rest of humanity," Wolverine rolled his eyes, "I've been following his activities for some time. the man who attacked you is called Sabertooth, we believe that he is working with Magneto."

Wolverine rolled his eyes at how ridiculous it all sounded, "Sabertooth?" Then he pointed at Ororo, "Storm, Right?" he sucked his teeth and turned back the handy capped man, "And what do they call you? Wheels? This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." He turned and made for the door, He grabbed Scott by his lapels when he didn't step aside, "Cyclops right? You wanna get outa my way?" Scott glanced over the feral mutants shoulder looking at the professor for instructions.

The professor just smiled genially, "It's been almost 15 years hasn't it? Living from day to day moving from place to place?" James dropped Scott and his expression blanked, "With no memory of who or what you are?"

"Shut up." James snarled turning to glare at Xavier.

"Give me a chance I may be able to help you remember." The professor requested gently.

James just growled looking around at the assembled mutants with a look akin to a caged wild animal, "How do you know…"

Then he looked around as the man's voice echoed in his head, 'You're not the only one with powers.' The echo's he'd heard earlier bounced around again in different orders making him look around wildly before focusing back on the professor.

"What is this place?"

* * *

It had been over a day since Victor and James had fought, they had taken turns driving and were almost there now, the school for mutants. Victor only knew of it through some work he'd done for another mutant, he hadn't worked with the man for long though. The man was a metal manipulator and a bag of crazy; at least that was what Victor had said. Cora snuggled down into Remy's arms while Victor slowed the car at a stop light.

"How long Vic?"

Victor slanted his hazel eyes from the road and over to the drowsy girl and sleeping Cajun, "An hour or so Cub I can get us the rest of the way there." Cora nodded and fell back to sleep.

* * *

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Memories and Forgotten Family

**Disclaimer **I do not own x-men or any of the movies/plots/dialog/comics just my own twists on them.

_'Animal speak'_

"Human speak"

**"Other languages"**

_/memories/_

'_**Telepathic speech'**_

**A/N:**_ In dialogue the way things are written is the way they're meant to be written, it's not my bad grammar skills, that's the way the character speaks. Victor, Cora and Remy all look relatively the same, meaning Victor doesn't look like a crazed Wildman… lol_

Chapter 2: Fights and family?

Victor looked up at the heavy wrought iron gates and the thick stone walls surrounding the institute and growled to himself, before driving a little ways off and parking in the wooded area just off the road. He shook Cora awake and she elbowed the Cajun in the ribs in response. Remy gasped half in pain and half in surprise, blinking open scarlet /black eyes and glaring over Cora's head at Victor, the Alpha smirked.

Cora rubbed a hand over her face and muttered an apology to Remy, "We're here, get the animals." Cora nodded and climbed over Remy's lap to get out the door.

Remy eyed the semi visible gates through the windshield, "They're gonna have alarms." Victor nodded in agreement and shrugged. Gambit sighed at the non verbal response, "I know we promised Cora we'd get James back, but if we get imprisoned in the process…"

"We Won't."

Gambit nodded and climbed out of the truck cab and grabbed his staff from the bed. They crept through the forest to the wall just to the left of the gate and Cora looked down at Pan and Rasta, "Go through the gate check ahead."

The felines dipped their heads and slunk through the metal bars. They were gone for about ten minutes before Pan retuned, 'it appears as if the young ones are in classes.'

Cora nodded and easily scaled the rough stone wall vaulting over it at the top and landing in a crouch on the inside. Victor came next Apollo held under one arm as if he weighed no more than a rag doll. Then Remy as he simply vaulted over the wall entirely. They hadn't taken more than ten steps into the grounds when a siren like wail sounded around the campus, Cora tipped her head at Victor. "That went well…"

No more than a few minutes later they were surrounded by a group of men and women in leather uniforms. Cora, Victor, and the animals dropped into defensive crouches/positions, and Remy readied his staff. The Professor Up behind the Man with the visor and spoke into their minds, _**'What do you want, why are you here?'**_

Victor moved into a nonthreatening position ready to talk things out but Cora snarled, her mismatched eyes wide with panic as she dropped to her knees clutching at her head, "NO NO NO GET OUT!" She wailed loudly, pulling at her hair. Victor hissed loudly at her and reached out to calm her down only to jerk back when his hand was violently shocked. She snarled at the handy capped man like a crazed Wild animal. "Out! GET OUT!" And she launched herself at him, But Victor managed to catch her by her shirt and jerk her back into his arms; he squeezed the back of her neck with one hand and growled when static sparked along her skin in a weak play at self defense.

He growled in her ear and she went limp in his arms, he turned furious eye at the telepath. "Don't speak into her mind again, if you want to talk do it verbally. I don't take kindly to being electrocuted by my pack mates or having my mind violated without my consent."

The professor nodded "I apologize; I hadn't thought anyone would have such a strong reaction to my telepathy."

Victor grunted, "Yeah severe unresolved mental trauma can do that to a person."

The bald man glanced curiously at the limp girl who looked as if she was trying to curl as far into the man's arms as physically possible and nodded again, "Come I'm sure whatever needs to be discussed can be discussed civilly indoors."

"Professor that's the man who was attacking Rouge and Wolverine! He works for Magneto!" the visored man said angrily.

Victor growled menacingly, "The girl was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, Jimmy is not your concern. He is my Brother weather he remembers it or not and we will handle our problems as we see fit."

The other mutants raised eyebrows at this and the professor nodded again, "I do believe that this would be best discussed inside." The others all reluctantly nodded and followed the professor inside.

* * *

"There was an incident about six years ago, with a man named Stryker. He was doing experiments on mutants. He wanted to create the ultimate Mutant killer. Jimmy and I were both previously on his payroll, but we left." He shifted Cora who was still cuddled in his arms, "Some things are just more important, Unfortunately James figured that out before I did and left. A few days later Cora came looking for us and found me, She was furious when she heard that James had left, and even more so when she heard that I did nothing to stop him. So we left to find him. But my brother is a hard man to track down especially if he doesn't want to be found. It took us nearly five years to find him but Stryker had found him first and lied to him about my loyalties. There was a huge misunderstanding that ended with him going through with a procedure that bonded Adamantium to his entire skeleton. We followed him to new Orleans where we all met Remy," He motioned to the lunging Cajun with Rasta in his lap. "James and I fought again but Cora broke it up and we all went to confront Stryker on the Island. We freed all the mutants he had there and made our escape but in a last ditch effort he decided to release the barely completed Deadpool on us. Deadpool being the mutant killer. He almost won but we managed and we all left, but I had to go find Remy and make sure the kids got off the Island while Cora and James went to prep the plane. By the time I got back James was gone and Remy had the plane ready with Cora unconscious in the back. When Cora woke up she told us that Stryker had shot her knocking her out from blood loss and then proceeded to shoot Jimmy in the head. Adamantium Bullets. The Cajun was the one to find them and apparently James didn't remember anything, He ran off and we've been trying to track him down ever since."

The professor nodded slowly absorbing this information, "Your brother says his name is Logan, but you say his name is James?"

Victor nodded, "We had different mothers but the same father, James didn't know that the man that was married to his mother wasn't his father. It all came out one night and well people died, Jimmy and I were still kids back then and we ran… Logan was my father's last name, but we both went by Howlett for a long time, it was safer and it just kinda stuck, it was only in the last fifteen years or so that we started going by Logan again so I imagine that's what was on his dog tags… We didn't meet Cora till the late twenties/early thirties and I think she was around sixteen or seventeen at the time…"

Every one nodded and Cora's head shot up from its place on her alphas shoulder and she launched out of Vic's lap and to the door jerking it open and flinging herself at the person on the other side. Arms wrapped around his waist and a face pressed into his stomach making a soft whining noise in the back of her throat. Logan Stared down at the girl with shock not at all prepared for her assault, When she whined his hand reflexively went to comb through her messy black hair and He froze a second later when she turned her face up to look at him, one bright green eye and one violet Both staring intensely at his face tears brimming in them. Those eyes, He _KNEW _those eyes! His head practically split open with pain a moment later, his hand grabbing at his hair much like Cora had earlier.

_/_ '_Jimmy Hurry your lazy ass up! I'm hungry!' Mis-matched eyes glared at him and the petit girl had her hands on her hips.  
He rolled his eyes 'Yeah, yeah I'm comin' kid.' Her glare intensified and she threw a plate from the table at his head when he finally walked into the room, He ducked and it smashed into the door frame. Causing a pair of large cats to duck under the kitchen table to watch.  
'I told you to stop calling me Kid! I'm Thirty-three asshole!' He just smirked at her. /_

_/An older man leveled a revolver at her and pulled the trigger, the bullet striking her in the chest, her mis-matched eyes never leaving his. She mouthed His name, but no sound came out as she gasped in pain. He howled in fury and charged the man feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder then in his Head before everything went dark./_

Logan's eyes shot open and he looked at the girl, "I- I know you… But H-he shot you. Y-you- You should be dead…" shaken from the abrupt retrieval of memory even if it wasn't much…

Cora's bottom lip trembled and she crawled to him, whining again. He opened his arms reflexively again and she crawled onto him as close as physically possible, He didn't know why he let her do it but it felt familiar, it felt right. His arms moved on their own to wrap around her shoulders. He looked up at the people in the room with a painfully confused expression plastered on his face. "What's going on?"

"What did you remember?" the professor asked kindly.

The pair of cats from his vision came out of the room and over to them, the tan spotted one rubbing against his side and the fluffy grey one rubbing his head against the girls back. "I- I saw these cats, and her," he motioned the felines and the girl in his arms, "She called me Jimmy and was throwing things at me… then I saw her get shot and I attacked the person who did it… I- I think he shot me in the head…" he rubbed his forehead. The professor nodded and motioned them into the room, where the man who had attacked him earlier and another man who looked remarkably familiar were sitting. He paused and looked at Gambit for a long moment, "I know you… you were on that island just after I woke up You said I already knew you…"

Remy nodded and gave him a weak grin, Logan turned his eyes to the man from earlier and felt irritation and something close to exasperation build up inside him, he growled and Cora squeezed his shirt in response with a whimper. He looked down at her and flopped himself into an empty chair adjusting her on his lap and trying to ignore the bubbling irritation. He looked down at her again when she cuddled closer, and looked up at the room confused. "What's wrong with her… I didn't get a lot from my flashes but I got the distinct impression that she's not exactly the quiet type…"

Victor grunted in agreement, "The professor startled her by speaking into her mind when she was too in touch with her animal side, she doesn't have the best mental stability to begin with and she lashed out mentally and physically, she's trying to recover herself in her head and is running on pure instinct right now that's how she knew you were at the door before you knocked, Cora was more emotionally close with you than she was with me, so it makes sense that she would want to be close to you when she's not fully in control of her mind."

Logan half nodded still not completely understanding, The professor decided to try something then, "James, Victor is your brother."

Logan gave the professor an annoyed look before responding, "I know that." He froze eyes narrowing as he tried to sort through his broken memories and thoughts to figure out just _how_ he knew that, because he did. He knew Victor was his brother. He just couldn't put a face to the name yet…

The man the x-men had called Sabertooth growled and Logan looked at him feeling annoyance again as his own responding growl built in his throat, Cora tugged his shirt and growled as well deep in her chest, as mismatched eyes looked up at him so much clearer now, "Stop being a jackass Jimmy and stop challenging your brother. He annoys all of us but he's a good leader and you know it," Cora mumbled in a slightly dazed voice as she started to come back to herself. Almost instantly James growls ceased and he felt his annoyance fade. Both Logan and Cora's bodies visibly relaxing, when Cora shifted in his lap to be in a more upright position with her arms flung lazily around his shoulders and her face pressed against the side of his neck, his right arm automatically moving to circle her waist and his left hand moving to play with the ends of her hip length black hair.

The professor chuckled, "Fascinating isn't it? That his instincts seem to remember her and both of you even when his mind does not?"

Victor turned from watching his brother and cub to look at the man in the behind the desk, "That's good though isn't it, it means part of him does remember… he hasn't forgotten us completely every things just to mixed up and broken for him to piece together on his own?"

The professor nodded and motioned for the X-men to leave the room and return to their classes. James squeezed Cora a little tighter when he felt another pieced together memory bubble up through the cracks…

_/Cora was curled up next to him on the couch her head in his lap, his fingers carding through her much shorter hair while he read a book, and Victor wrestled with the large canine on the carpet the two cats sitting on the sofa with amused expressions on their feline faces. He smiled a bit and Cora curled closer to him in her sleep her face pressing in to his stomach./_

James blinked out of the daze the memory put him in and was surprised by the warmth he felt in his chest at the memory. He looked at Cora who stared at him with large curious eyes, "What did you remember?

Wolverine blinked again not exactly sure how to respond, how to describe the scene in his head, how it made him feel… so he settled for one of the less difficult questions that came to mind, "Were we mates?"

He didn't exactly understand Cora's reaction or his brother's deep throated groan, Cora's eyes widened and filled with anger and tears and she wrenched herself out of his grip and slapped him hard across the face with a barely stifled sob as she turned on her heel and fled the room angry tears now pouring down her face. James stared after her in shock one hand to his stinging cheek and he turned back to his brother and Gambit. "What was_ that_?"

Victor sighed and ran a hand over his face and into his short cropped hair, "That was probably the stupidest thing you coulda asked her… You two were never mates, But you definitely should have been every one could see it except for the two of you. Hell I don't think Cora even realized it until she got back from china and you were gone. When we found you, you'd shacked up with some pretty Native American girl. Cora just broke down when she found out that's probably when she figured it out…"

James stared at him and he felt that pressure in his head again.

_/They were standing in a port near a huge ship and Cora looked terrified "Please, please don't make me go." She pleaded into Victor's shirt; He sighed and pet her hair affectionately.  
"We're not doin' this again cub." Cora let out a shuddering breath and hugged him tighter.  
"I love you Vic, take care of Jimmy and don't you dare die. I'm gonna come find you both I promise."  
She released him and looked up at him with watery eyes before moving on to James. She tugged him down to her level and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Be careful. I love you and if you die I'll never forgive you." She kissed his cheek and let him go./_

_/A pretty native girl sitting in his lap with a small exasperated smile pulling at her lips, "Keukuatsheu." he laughed and she did smile. "It means 'the Wolverine.'" She brushed her hands against his jaw and smiled lovingly./ _

He gasped and dropped his throbbing head into his hands, He remembered sending Cora off to china now and vaguely why they had done it, and that girl, Kayla, His mind supplied helpfully for once… She was the dead girl he couldn't remember from when he first woke up on the island… He bit his lip at the combined pain from his head and chest, even if he didn't remember her he remembered that he loved her… and now he knew that because he loved Kayla, he was hurting Cora and that piece of knowledge just made him ache even more.

* * *

**TBC…**


End file.
